


Take Me HIGHer

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek a birthday present and they both end up getting more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me HIGHer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisvolatpropiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisvolatpropiis/gifts).



> For my stoner queen [Tay](deleted-scenes.tumblr.com) for the occasion of her day of birth

The setting sun cast a shadow over the loft, silhouetting Derek as he stood in the middle of the room, his eyes on the door.  A moment later it was pulled open by Stiles, his eyes bright and his hair a little wild, but when was his hair under control these days?

“Happy birthday big guy,” Stiles said with a grin.  He pulled a small gift wrapped box out of his back pocket and tossed it to Derek.

“Who told you it’s my birthday?” Derek asked, catching the package and eyeing it suspiciously.  He had intentionally not told anyone when his birthday was, he had started a sad tradition of spending it alone, ever since Laura died.  He usually left town for the day, just in case someone found out and tried to make him celebrate.

If hadn’t been a problem for the last four years because the pack had been off at college, but now that they had graduated and some of them had moved back he should have expected this, even though he should have known, he was still a little annoyed.

“Are you going to open it?” Stiles asked, leaning against the now closed door to the loft.

“No,” Derek huffed out, shooting Stiles a half assed glare and then he tore the paper off the box and opened it.  There were two perfectly rolled joints in the box.

“I know werewolves can’t get drunk, but Scott gets high all the time, so weed works on you guys, I don’t know why,” Stiles said quickly, looking at Derek’s unchanged face.

“I know that I can get high Stiles,” Derek said and then he shook his head and let himself smile, “I’m assuming the second one is for you.”

“Oh well if you insist,” Stiles said, pushing off the door and walking across the loft quickly, “Want to now?”

“Why the hell not?” Derek said, taking on of the joints out of the box and handing the other to Stiles before sitting down on the couch and putting it to his lips.  Stiles pulled a zippo lighter out of his pocket and lit it for Derek, who inhaled deeply and felt himself relax even before it hit his system.

Stiles brought his to hips lips and lit it.  Derek found himself watching as Stiles inhaled, held the smoke in his lungs, and then breathed out a puff of smoke.  Derek was impressed but he didn’t want to say it out loud.  There were a lot of things Derek thought about Stiles that he didn’t say out loud.

“Want to watch a movie?” Stiles asked, grabbing the remote off the table and flipping on the TV before Derek had time to respond.

“I guess so,” Derek said, taking another hit and turned toward the TV.  Stiles settled on Captain America: Winter Soldier, it was already midway through on HBO but Derek didn’t mind, he and Stiles had watched it at least three times together.

“Man they are so gay,” Stiles said as Steve looked at Bucky, his eyes soft.

Derek grunted in response, they had this argument every time they watched, well it actually wasn’t an argument, it was a loud agreement.

A few minutes later Derek went to take another hit of his joint and discovered that he had already finished it.  He put the roach on an empty plate on the table and looked at Stiles, who still had one hit left on his.

“It’s my birthday,” Derek said.

“We can shotgun,” Stiles said and his eyes were bright, pupils blown.  Derek wasn’t sure if that was the weed or if it was arousal, since he smelled both on Stiles right now.  They had been going down this road for a long time, doing a little dance around each other but neither of them making the first move, maybe tonight that would change.

“Yeah,” Derek said, his voice lower than usual.  Stiles brought the joint to his lips, took a deep drag and then put it down on the plate next to Derek’s before he leaned forward and put his lips almost against Derek’s and blew the smoke into his mouth.

Derek wasn’t sure who moved first, all he was sure of was Stiles’ lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, a hand in his hair holding him in place. A groan escaped his mouth and he let himself go.  He lost himself in the kiss, the way Stiles’ tongue was soft and warm in his mouth, the way his hands felt on Derek’s neck and back, the soft skin of Stiles’ back under his hands, he never wanted it to stop.

They broke apart a minute, or maybe an hour later, both of them were panting and Derek could feel his hard cock rubbing against the material of his sweatpants. “Stiles,” he said and even to him it sounded like a benediction.

“Is this okay,” Stiles asked, his hand was halfway down the back of Derek’s pants.  Derek nodded numbly and let Stiles pull his shirt off, he watched as Stiles pulled his own shirt off, he licked his lips as Stiles stood up and tugged off his pants and kicked them aside.  

When Stiles lowered himself back onto the touch he was only wearing a pair of Batman boxers and Derek wanted those off too, but Stiles was already on top of him, positioned between his legs so that he could roll his hips against Derek’s and they could both enjoy the friction.

Then they were kissing again and Derek lost himself in it.  Stiles moved from his lips to his jaw, nipping at it and sucking bruises that would fade by tomorrow onto his neck, but Derek didn’t want them to fade, he wanted to remember exactly where Stiles had left his mark on him.

Stiles made his way down his chest, kissing and biting as he did.  He had a hand on Derek’s hip holding him in place as he tugged Derek’s sweats down his thighs, exposing his hard cock.  “This okay?” Stiles asked, his eyes on Derek’s face, as he kissed Derek’s inner thigh, ran his slightly bearded cheek over it and Derek shuddered.

“More than okay,” Derek said, one hand on Stiles’ shoulder as Stiles smirked at him.  Stiles kept eye contact as he licked the entire length of Derek’s cock before wrapping his sinful mouth around the head and Derek thought he might die from the pleasure of it.  His senses were all heightened from the weed and he dig his nails into his palm to keep himself from coming.  It had been so long since he had let someone do this too him, so long since he had trusted someone enough.

Stiles looked at Derek the entire time.  He sucked and bobbed his head, taking the entire length into his mouth and moaning like he was the one who was having his cock sucked. “Stiles,” Derek said and again it sounded like a prayer.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Stiles asked, pulling off with a filthy pop.

“I want, I want you to fuck me,” Derek said after a moment, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

Stiles didn’t hesitate, he knew how much strength it took Derek to ask for what he wanted so he just gave it to him. He tugged Derek’s pants all the way off his legs, tossed them aside, then pulled his boxers off, letting Derek see everything and Derek felt his mouth start to water.

As if he knew what Derek was thinking Stiles said, “We’ll have time for all of that later, today is all about you big guy.”

Derek nodded dumbly as Stiles pulled a packet of lube out of his pocket and lowered himself between Derek’s legs again, “I didn't think this would ever happen,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s thighs again, “But I’m so glad that it is.”

“Me too,” Derek said, his eyes on Stiles as he tore the packet opened and drizzled some lube onto his fingers.  Derek didn’t need to be told to flip over so by the time Stiles had warmed the lube up between long fingers Derek was on his hands and knees holding his ass open to give Stiles access.

“Oh fuck, I’m not going to survive this,” Stiles said softly as he ran a finger over Derek’s rim and Derek shuddered at the touch.

Derek had to hold himself still as Stiles worked the first finger in.  He was moving slower than he usually did on himself, but he knew that Stiles didn’t want to hurt him and he was grateful for that, even if he just wanted move.  He wanted the feeling of fullness that came with having someone inside of him, that satisfying burn that came with the stretch.

“More,” he said after a minute and Stiles complied, working a second finger into the knuckle, scissoring them inside Derek to stretch him further.  He worked a third finger in not long after that and Derek started to rock his hips, fucking himself onto Stiles hand, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more.

“You think you’re ready?” Stiles asked as he crooked his fingers towards Derek’s belly and brushed over his prostate, sending a jolt of white hot pleasure through him as he did.

Derek nodded and then he was empty.  Stiles sat back on the couch and rolled a condom over his cock, “Can I ride you?”

“Shit yes,” Stiles said, leaning back on the couch so Derek could straddle him, “Take it as slow as you need to.”

Derek didn’t want to take it slow though, he wanted Stiles buried inside of him, he wanted the feeling of fullness back. He was almost in position facing Stiles when he changed his mind and turned around so that Stiles could see it as he lowered himself onto his cock.

Stiles hands were tight on Derek’s hips as he lowered himself until he was flush against Stiles lap.  “You’re so tight,” Stiles said and Derek preened at the comment, his cock throbbed as he rolled his hips and brushed against his prostate.

He set a quick pace, losing himself in the sensation and pleasure of all of it. He felt so full and so good that he almost didn’t hear Stiles when he said, “Let me try something.”

Derek slowly got off Stiles’ lap and Stiles maneuvered him onto his back on the couch.  Before Derek could say anything Stiles was on top of him, his cock back inside of him and Stiles whispered into his ear, “You like it hard Der?”

He didn’t have words to respond as Stiles started pounding into him so he just moaned into Stiles mouth.  Stiles tugged on his lip, ran a hand through his hair, fucked into him with abandon and Derek was gone on it.  He never wanted it to end.

The angle was perfect as Stiles rolled his hips and brushed over the tight bundle of nerves inside of him and then lowered himself so that they were chest to chest and Derek’s cock was caught between them, getting rubbed with each thrust.

“Fuck, Derek, fuck,” Stiles said as his thrusts became more erratic and Derek knew that he was close, and so was he.  He could feel his own orgasm building, the heat pooled into his stomach as it did and then Stiles bit his neck and Derek lost it, his spilled between them and his head fell back onto the pillow behind him.

A moment later he felt Stiles finish and then he collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess. “Wow,” Stiles breathed out, his breath hot on Derek’s neck, “Happy birthday Derek.”

“Was that my present,” Derek asked, coming back to himself a little bit.  He was sleepy and still stoned, but he felt more present in his body then he had right after his came.

“You can have me anytime you want, not just on your birthday,” Stiles admitted, kissing his neck and lifting off of Derek, pulling out of his ass and standing up.  “Anytime, anyplace, anyway you want it.”

“What about on a date? Can I have you on one of those?” Derek asked, feeling bold as he got off the couch too and walked toward the bathroom to clean himself off.

Stiles trailed behind him, “As many of those as you want.”

“Can I have you in the shower?” Derek asked as he turned on the water and it started to heat up.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Stiles said, but he was smiling.  He tugged the condom off and tossed it into the trash can before he gently shoved Derek into a large shower and then stepped under the spray himself.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Derek said, capturing Stiles mouth in a kiss and starting in on round two.  

**Author's Note:**

> [come play](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
